


Bliss

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry begins to notice his feelings for Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

In many ways, Harry and Luna were meant to be together. They had both lost someone at a young age, and had had to deal with the pain of it.

Harry noticed that Luna's eccentric, bubbly personality was one thing that made his difficult life just slightly more bearable. He had always seen her as his friend – and a good friend at that, but it wasn't until Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party that he started to consider her as something more.

She was everything he wanted. There wasn't a bad bone in her body and she was an overall incredible person.

One day, as he walked down to the lake with Luna, he decided to tell her how he felt.

She had just smiled in response. "That's nice," she had replied. "I like you too, Harry."

He hadn't expected much more, but when he had felt a pair of lips brush his unexpectedly, he closed his eyes and basked in it.

Luna was kissing him.

This was bliss.


End file.
